


Four Thirty Chat

by remus_bloody_lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remus_bloody_lupin/pseuds/remus_bloody_lupin
Summary: Remus had spent the past week avoiding his friends, but they finally corner him at four thirty in the morning. The fellow Marauders confront their friend about his "furry little problem".





	

“I told you to sit, damn it!” James’s outburst echoed through the empty common room. Sirius and Peter were dead still as they watched Remus freeze in his spot, halfway running out of the room. “You knew this would come eventually, so would you just sit and listen to what we have to say before you run out on us like you have every day this past week?” Remus squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out a curse before slowly retreating and sitting down in the chair that his roommates had placed in front of theirs so he could see all of their expressions at once. He had been dreading this moment, but James was right, he knew it would happen eventually. Ever since their first year, his friends had been questioning why he would leave the school for a few days every month and he would have to come up with some stupid lie. But as of the past few months, they begun to question him further and his lies began to falter. So he knew this moment was coming. The other three had begun to wake up early so they could catch him before class, or they would try to corner him between classes. Remus had had to wake up thirty minutes earlier than usual so he could be out of the dorm before any of them began to stir, or he would have to retire to bed long before the common room emptied out. He spent the rest of his free time in the library to avoid his friends completely. But now they had him. It was four thirty in the morning and the three had finally trapped him.   
“You know why we’re here.” Sirius began, speaking slowly and calmly.  
“And please don’t run away.” Peter begged, but Remus could see a bit of hesitation in his eyes. Maybe he didn’t want to be cornering Remus, or maybe he didn’t want to hear what Remus had to say. Maybe he was scared of him…  
“We know that you’ve been lying to us about where you go every month.” James continued. “We know that your mum isn’t sick, or your grandpa didn’t die; so why don’t you just tell us so we don’t have to say it.” Remus looked down to avoid his friends’s gazes. His mouth opened, but he couldn’t force himself to spit out the words. James, Sirius, and Peter waited patiently, but quickly realized that Remus wouldn’t speak.  
“We know that you’re…” Peter began but trailed off.  
“We know that you’re a werewolf.” Sirius finished for him. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, the words bouncing around his skull uncomfortably. His leg twitched as he considered running. Sirius’s hand found its way to Remus’s knee.  
“Please don’t run, mate.” Remus flinched at the touch and barely stopped himself from recoiling.   
“How did you find out? When?” Remus asked instead of asking the obvious question.  
“Well we noticed the end of our first year.” James began. “But it was this year that we decided that you wouldn’t tell us the truth, so we had to figure it out for ourselves. We started marking down the days that you were gone and predicting when you would leave again. We also noticed that you would get sick before you left and that you would get these terrible nightmares.” To Remus’s surprise, Sirius’s hand never left his knee.  
“But we couldn’t figure out the connection, not at first.” Sirius picked up. “Until about a month ago. We were in Astronomy talking about you and where you possibly went when you disappeared, which you did that night. And that was when we got yelled at for not studying the full moon.” Remus cleared his throat and he stared down at his lap.  
“Tell us, Remus, is it true?” Peter asked, his voice quiet. Remus’s throat was dry and he couldn’t force himself to talk, so he gave a weak nod. He knew what would come next: Sirius’s hand would be lifted from his leg and they would all jump away from him. They call him a freak, a monster, and he would lose the only friends that he ever had. He would have to switch dorm rooms and avoid his friends completely. They would hate him… Would they tell the whole school? No, they weren’t like that. They may hate him, but they wouldn’t reveal his secret to everyone-would they?  
“Remus?” Remus looked up, realizing that they must have been calling for him for a while. All three of his friends had their eyes glued to him.  
“Please don’t tell.” Remus croaked out a beg, feeling defenseless. “Please don’t tell anyone or they’ll kick me out… I can’t- Hogwarts is my home, I can’t leave. Please, I’ll leave you all alone. I’ll change dorms, you won’t have to go near me, just please, please don’t tell!” Sirius looked taken aback, James looked as if expected nothing less, and Peter just looked hesitant as he had been.   
“Mate, we’re not going to tell anyone.” James said softly.  
“And you don’t have to change dorms, we’re still your friends.” Sirius said, moving his hand from his knee up to his shoulder.  
“As long as you don’t eat our faces in our sleep.” Peter added. Remus flinched back and let his eyes fall back to his lap. That one moment of relief that he felt had disappeared.   
“No, Remus, don’t leave.” James grabbed onto his other arm.  
“I’m not-”  
“Yes you were, just listen to what we have to say, okay?” Remus stared off at his lap, feeling tears sting his eyes, threatening to fall and expose his weakness. With the screeching of a chair, Sirius was now sitting in front of him. He rose his hand to cup Remus’s cheek and wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. This time, Remus couldn’t help but flinch back.   
“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m a monster.” James snorted.  
“Mate, you fold your socks. Forgive me if I’m not shaking with fear.” Sirius nodded in agreement and Remus noticed that his hand had not left his cheek.   
“But-but I am. I’m dangerous, I can kill people…”  
“I find it hard to believe that you, the Remus Lupin; the Remus Lupin the snores in his sleep, that leaves chocolate wrappers all over the dorm, that stays up until dawn writing his History of Magic essay, would be a killer.” Sirius said with a reassuring smile plastered on his lips. Finally, Remus looked up at him, then around at his friends.  
“You-you really still want to be my friend?”  
“Of course! Merlin, have you not been listening to us?” James exclaimed. “Remus, we’re not going to leave you just because you are...uh… you have a...furry little problem.” Remus laughed tearfully.  
“It’s a little worse than that, James.”  
“Then tell us.” Sirius said softly. “Tell us what happens, and not the shite that they tell us in school about werewolves. Tell us what it’s like, let us understand.” And now, Remus gave an actual smile. His friends actually cared about him, and they weren’t going to leave. A weight has been lifted off his chest, a weight that had held him down ever since he was four. They would stay with him, they wouldn’t leave like everyone else. For once, he didn’t mind his furry little problem.


End file.
